Knick Knack (Dustin Tudor Pitko Style)/Transcript
Here's the transcript of Knick Knack (Dustin Tudor Pitko Style) . Transcript: *In 2019, 11 months before Blue's Clues and You!, Dustin Tudor Pitko had made this short film. *(Shows Dustin Tudor Pitko Pictures) *Knick Knack (Dustin Tudor Pitko Style) *(Bobby McFerrin Vocalizing) *Goofy Planet with antennas (from Rolie Polie Olie) dances on Sunny Florida. *Beach Bear (from Showbiz Pizza Place) dances on Surf Death Valley. *Jumba (from Disney's Lilo & Stitch) dances on Sunny Egypt. *Pleakley (from Disney's Lilo & Stitch) dances on Sunny Israel. *Frog Naveen (from Disney's Princess and the Frog) dances on Sunny Palm Springs. *Michigan J. Frog (from Merrie Melodies) dances on Sunny Jamaica. *Blythe Baxter (from Littlest Pet Shop) lounging by a Sunny Miami pool in a gold and orange zig zag striped bikini. *The Summer Knick Knacks dance on the top of wall bookshelf. *A 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom Snowglobe where SpongeBob SquarePants lived on the top of wall bookshelf. *SpongeBob's feeling bored and turns to Blythe Baxter. *Blythe Baxter turns to SpongeBob and waving hello. *SpongeBob turns sad into happy to see her. *Blythe Baxter wants SpongeBob to come out. *SpongeBob sees there and then he's trapped in the snowglobe and feeling angry. *SpongeBob walks away. *SpongeBob's trying to break the snowglobe with his pineapple house backdrop and it didn't work. *SpongeBob's getting angry and runs away. *SpongeBob's trying to break the snowglobe with his hammer and his nose to chisel it and it didn't work too. *SpongeBob's sad and puts his nose back, bent down. *Blythe Baxter looks curious. *SpongeBob's ready to break the snowglobe with his jackhammer. But, his jackhammer drills around the snowglobe, falling his nose, eyes, mouth and clothes. *Blythe Baxter looks at her fingernails and turns to him. *SpongeBob's ready to break the snowglobe with his cutting torch and safety pin. But, a fire blasts away with SpongeBob, zooming away. *Blythe Baxter, Beach Bear, Michigan J. Frog, Frog Naveen, Jumba, and Goofy Planet with antennas turn happy to surprised when they hear a crashing sound. *SpongeBob has another idea. He's ready to break the snowglobe with TNT explosives. But, it exploded inside the snowglobe with all the snowflakes and SpongeBob, zooming around the snowglobe. SpongeBob stopped zooming and he has a messy face and looks down at the bottom of the floor. He touches the glass and he's going to fall down and screams. *Blythe Baxter, Frog Naveen, Michigan J. Frog and Goofy Planet with antennas look down at SpongeBob in the snowglobe falls down. *SpongeBob looks at the emergency exit. He opens the door, gets out of the snowglobe and falling down happily. *Blythe Baxter, Frog Naveen, Michigan J. Frog and Goofy Planet with antennas look down at SpongeBob splashing down in the fish bowl. *SpongeBob's feeling sad at the fish bowl. *Dorothy the Goldfish (from Elmo's World) swims around and sees SpongeBob. *SpongeBob turns to Dorothy. *Dorothy swims away. *SpongeBob turns to a mermaid. *Marina the Mermaid (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) sitting on a Sunny Atlantis rock, waving hello to him. *SpongeBob turns sad into happy to see her. SpongeBob rans to her when the snowglobe traps him. SpongeBob's in the snowglobe and getting frustrated. *THE END *'Bobby McFerrin': Blah blah blah blah blah *(Chorus vocalizing) *'Bobby McFerrin': Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah *(Chorus vocalizing) *'Bobby McFerrin': Blah blah blah blah *(Chorus vocalizing) *'Bobby McFerrin': Blah! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah *(Chorus vocalizing) *'Bobby McFerrin': Bl-ah, bl-ah *(Chorus vocalizing) *(Shows Dustin Tudor Pitko Productions) *(Shows Nelvana Limited) Gallery: IMG_20190920_173920_418.JPG|In 2019, 11 months before Blue's Clues and You! Dustin Tudor Pitko Pictures had made this short film. IMG_20190920_174452_133.JPG|Dustin Tudor Pitko Pictures logo IMG_20190920_174615_497.JPG|Knick Knack (Dustin Tudor Pitko Style) Logo IMG_20190920_175556_608.JPG|Goofy Planet with Antennas dances IMG_20190920_175702_320.JPG|Beach Bear dances with his surfboard IMG_20190920_175742_516.JPG|Dr. Jumba Jookiba dances IMG_20190920_175818_694.JPG|Agent Pleakley dances IMG_20190920_175920_106.JPG|Frog Naveen dances and hops IMG_20190920_180043_857.JPG|Michigan J. Frog dances IMG_20190920_180127_107.JPG|Blythe Baxter lounging by a pool in her gold and orange zig zag striped bikini IMG_20190920_180236_027.JPG|The Summer Knick Knacks dance on the top of wall bookshelf IMG_20190920_180324_123.JPG|A snowglobe is on the top of the wall bookshelf IMG_20190920_181911_735.JPG|SpongeBob SquarePants' feeling bored in the snowglobe IMG_20190922_160205_316.JPG|SpongeBob SquarePants turns to Blythe Baxter PuP_51.png|Blythe Baxter turns and waves hello to SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko Category:Transcripts Category:Knick Knack spoofs